


The Perfect Evening

by HPFangirl71



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christian Holidays, Clothed Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff, Food Sex, Jewish Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah and Shelby share a perfect holiday evening together... written for the Winter Break challenge at Hentai_Contest on Live Journal. Two lists of words, one naughty  and one nice. I chose the Naughty list but still came up with a fluffy story... words used are in boldface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Evening

  
[   
](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/?action=view&current=000sk342.jpg)   
[   
](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/?action=view&current=000sftrh.jpg)   


The Perfect Evening by HPFangirl71

Noah placed another **Yule log** in the fire and busied himself picking up Beth’s toys, which were strewn across the living room. The evening had been perfect…

He’d surprised Shelby with an afternoon trip to the **Nutcracker** ballet. They’d gone out while Rachel babysat for Beth. He’d never felt closer to any other woman than he had tonight, sharing in the things that Shelby loved so dearly. He’d even found the ballet enjoyable in her company.

Later they’d come home to eat the **goose** dinner Shelby had cooked earlier. There had been all the trimmings, even **latkes** and applesauce, cooked just the way Puck liked them. He had a sly feeling Shelby had called his mom up for the recipe. He’d enjoyed spending time with his two favorite ladies. Shelby had smiled a lot and Beth had been her usually sweet self. Although, excited about the holidays, the little imp had been hard to put down for bed tonight. Only after several readings of _The Hanukkah Mice_ had she settled down. She’d fallen asleep in his arms and it was the greatest feeling Noah had ever encountered.

Now here he still was, waiting in the living room for Shelby to finish cleaning up. He’d tried offering to help but she’d refused his fumbling efforts and sent him out here. The woman was amazing and he loved her dearly. He was glad she’d finally given their relationship a chance. The vast age difference still seemed to make her nervous but they were both putting in a lot of effort and they were truly happy together.

Shelby entered the room with plates in either hand. Noah looked and saw that each plate had chunks of **fruitcake** and large servings of **peppermint stick** ice cream on them. He took the one she handed to him and suddenly he had an idea. Taking a small dollop of the **whipped cream** from his plate, he pressed a finger playfully against Shelby’s cheek. She let out a girlish giggle as his tongue swept out to chase the cream from her face. He let his tongue slide down her jaw and onto her beautiful lips.

Shelby immediately melted in his arms, her lips parting sensuously against his own. Noah could taste the sweetness upon her mouth as his tongue swept out to play tag with hers. Taking both plates, he set them aside and wrapped an arm around her waist, the other hand mingling in her long dark hair. The kiss went from playful to needy in no time at all.

Twenty minutes later, the two were lying half-dressed upon the carpeted floor. They were wearing the remnants of the rest of the whipped cream on various parts of their nearly naked bodies. Noah moaned aloud as Shelby’s tongue wrecked havoc on his cock. The woman was talented and she could bring Noah to the brink faster than anyone could. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, pulling her up and rolling the quickly over. Noah pressed his cock into her thigh suggestively and then let his mouth search out a cream covered nipple. Shelby let out a breathy groan as he back clawed at the back of his button up shirt in need.

Noah smiled knowingly into her flesh, he knew she was ready for him but teasing her was such a delightful temptation. Finally, after minutes of groping and grinding their bodies together, he finally relented. He let out a gasp as the pleasure of being inside Shelby surrounded him. His cock pushed in and out of her body as his hands grasped at her womanly curves. She was so receptive to his touch and their bodies melded together perfectly. Letting their lips collide as they both came together in an orgasmic haze…

Yes, tonight had been the perfect evening but lying there wrapped in his lover’s arms made it even more perfect for Noah Puckerman.


End file.
